1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paint bucket supports. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved paint can holder for use on angled roofs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for paint can holders have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 606,100 to Thompson relates to a combination paint bucket with partitions so that separate paints of various colors may be carried at one time and in which the paint receptacles will always occupy a horizontal position, even when the vessel is resting on an inclined plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 606,100 to Thompson teaches a paint bucket which includes a receptacle having exterior pockets, a series of removable buckets located in the receptacle, sleeves located inside the bucket in opposite corners of the latter and pointed rod held in the sleeves and capable of independent adjustment. These rods are designed to extend at their lower ends below the receptacle.
The patent to Thompson does not teach a first at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the beveled bottom edge of the tray, a second at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the one leg, and a third at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the other leg, so as to prevent slippage of the tray on the angled roof. It is therefore believed to be evident that the patent to Thompson does not teach the distinctive features of Applicant's invention.
Additionally the patent to Thompson does not teach retaining mechanism to hold in place round paint can buckets of two different sizes and need no adjustments to the retaining mechanism in order for these cans to be secured.
Likewise, the patent to Thompson does not teach at least two hook ended elastic bodies, one of each connected at opposite sides of the tray, that when hooked over the top rim of a paint can creates tension to secure the holder to the bottom of the paint can when the paint can is lifted by its handle.
Also the patent to Thompson does not teach telescopically adjustable legs with flexible tabs which can be locked in fixed positions in order to prevent slippage of these legs an paint flooding the area.
The patent to Thompson teaches that the tool is made of metal while the present invention is made of plastic which eliminates corrosion.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 733,984 to Lucas relates to a paint bucket having a supplemental tray to receive and hold the brushes when the brushes are not in use or to hold a different paint from that carried in the main portion of the bucket. A partition creates the separate portions.
The patent to Lucas does not teach a first at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the beveled bottom edge of the tray, a second at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the one leg, and a third at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the other leg, so as to prevent slippage of the tray on the angled roof. It is therefore believed to be evident that the patent to Lucas does not teach the distinctive features of Applicant's invention.
Also the patent to Lucas does not teach telescopically adjustable legs with flexible tabs which can be locked in fixed positions in order to prevent slippage of these legs an paint flooding the area.
Additionally the patent to Lucas does not teach retaining mechanism to hold in place round paint can buckets of two different sizes and need no adjustments to the retaining mechanisms in order for these cans to be secured.
The patent to Lucas teaches that the tool is made of metal while the present invention is made of plastic which eliminates corrosion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,152 to Winter teaches a device which includes a base having an upwardly turned marginal flange which is formed centrally with an annular row of apertures, and a bottle supporting ring mounted centrally of the base, whereby a space is left between the flange of the base and the ring. The ring has an inwardly extending flange, lugs formed on the free edge of the flange and are adapted to project through the apertures in the base to secure the ring thereto, and a plurality of spring fingers carried by the ring and adapted to engage a bottle.
The patent to Winter does not teach a first at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the beveled bottom edge of the tray, a second at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the one leg, and a third at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the other leg, so as to prevent slippage of the tray on the angled roof. It is therefore believed to be evident that the patent to Winter does not teach the distinctive features of the present invention.
Additionally the patent to Winter does not teach retaining mechanisms to hold in place round paint can buckets of two different sizes and need no adjustments to the retaining mechanisms in order for these cans to be secured.
Also the patent to Winter does not teach telescopically adjustable legs with flexible tabs which can be locked in fixed positions in order to prevent slippage of these legs an paint flooding the area.
The patent to Winter teaches that the tool is made of metal while the present invention is made of plastic which eliminates corrosion.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,307 to Sorley relates to a painter's bucket provided with means for supporting the same upon an inclined plane, such as a roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,307 to Sorley teaches a combination with a bucket of a bracket plate mounted on the bottom of the bucket and provided with a surface engaging edge. It also includes adjustable surface engaging members mounted on the bucket for cooperation with the bracket plate to secure the bucket in an upright position even on an inclined surface, guide means for the adjustable surface engaging members and a spring locking member for the adjustable surface engaging members. The locking member is mounted in the bracket plate. I additionally includes guide means for the locking member and a releasing member for withdrawing the locking member from the adjustable surface engaging member.
The patent to Sorley does not teach a first at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the beveled bottom edge of the tray, a second at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the one leg and a third at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the other leg, so as to prevent slippage of the tray on the angled roof. It is therefore believed to be evident that the patent to Sorley does not teach the distinctive features of Applicant's invention.
Additionally the patent to Sorley does not teach retaining mechanisms to hold in place round paint can buckets of two different sizes and need no adjustments to the retaining mechanisms in order for these cans to be secured.
The patent to Sorley teaches that the tool is made of metal while the present invention is made of plastic which eliminates corrosion.
Yet still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,433 to Dages relates to an automatically adjustable base to facilitate the use of paint buckets and other open top containers on roofs and other non-level surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,433 to Dages teaches a support which includes a seat, a toggle frame pivotally connected to said seat. The frame includes pairs of braces pivotally connected to the opposite ends of the seat, pairs of ties pivoted at one end to the braces and pivoted together at their other end with lost motion connectors.
The patent to Dages does not teach a first at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the beveled bottom edge of the tray, a second at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the one leg and a third at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the other leg, so as to prevent slippage of the tray on the angled roof. It is therefore believed to be evident that the patent to Dages does not teach the distinctive features of Applicant's invention.
Also the patent to Dages does not teach telescopically adjustable legs with flexible tabs which can be locked in fixed positions in order to prevent slippage of these legs an paint flooding the area.
Additionally the patent to Dages does not teach retaining mechanisms to hold in place round paint can buckets of two different sizes and need n adjustments to the retaining mechanisms in order for these cans to be secured.
The patent to Dages teaches that the tool is made of metal while the present invention is made of plastic which eliminates corrosion.
Still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,305 to Andren relates to attachable supports for cans, pails and the like which can readily be attached to a cylindrical or tapered receptacle and which remains securely attached thereto while permitting adjustment for length by the use of only one hand, leaving the workman's other hand free to support or steady the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,305 to Andren teaches an attachable and detachable leg unit for pails, chimed cans and similar receptacles. The unit includes a tubular member, a relatively narrow lower bracket supported by the member adjacent its lower end for engaging the bottom edge of a receptacle, the lower bracket extending substantially radially from the tubular member and having at least three upwardly extending lugs thereon for engaging the bottom rim of a receptacle, the lugs being at different radial distances from the tubular member. It also includes a leg telescopically mounted in, and normally protruding from, the bottom end of the member, an upper bracket supported by the member adjacent its upper end for engaging the top edge of the receptacle, the upper bracket extending substantially radially from the tubular member and having a downwardly extending lug thereon for engaging the inner edge of the top rim of a receptacle, and means mounted on one of the brackets for adjustably securing the one bracket relatively to the tubular member, so that the distance between the brackets may be increased or decreased. The mounting means are independent of the fixing means, the other of the brackets are being fixed on the tubular member.
The patent to Andren does not teach a first at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the beveled bottom edge of the tray, a second at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the one leg and a third at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the other leg, so as to prevent slippage of the tray on the angled roof. It is therefore believed to be evident that the patent to Andren does not teach the distinctive features of the Applicant's invention.
Additionally the patent to Andren does not teach retaining mechanisms to hold in place round paint can buckets of two different sizes and need no adjustments to the retaining mechanisms in order for these cans to be secured.
Also the patent to Andren does not teach telescopically adjustable legs with flexible tabs which can be locked in fixed positions in order to prevent slippage of these legs an paint flooding the area.
The patent to Andren teaches that the tool is made of metal while the present invention is made of plastic which eliminates corrosion.
Yet still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,601 to Gehringer relates to a paint pot holder that is attachable to a ladder so that the paint can is in front of a painter for convenient use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,601 to Gehringer teaches, in a paint pot holder, the combination of a tray, a pair of hook means and a brace for support to a ladder, the tray including a central depression, a peripheral depression around said central depression and upstanding peripheral walls around the depressions, the central depression being adaptable to hold a quart size paint can and the peripheral depression being adaptable to hold a gallon size paint can. The central depression has a bottom which is lower than a bottom of the peripheral depression, whereby a peripheral underside area of said gallon size paint can is rested on the peripheral depression bottom for stability against tipping. The hook means include a pair of upstanding bars secured to a rear of the tray, the upper ends of the bars being turned into hooks for support to a rung of the ladder, the brace being attachable at one end to a bracket on an underside of the tray, the other end of the brace having a notch for resting against a lower rung of the ladder.
The patent to Gehringer does not teach a first at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the beveled bottom edge of the tray, a second at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the one leg, and a third at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the other leg, so as to prevent slippage of the tray on the angled roof. It is therefore believed to be evident that the patent to Gehringer does not teach the distinctive features of the Applicant's invention.
Also the patent to Gehringer does not teach telescopically adjustable leg with flexible tabs which can be locked in fixed positions in order to prevent slippage of these legs an paint flooding the area.
The patent to Gehringer teaches that the tool is made of metal while the present invention is made of plastic which eliminates corrosion.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,446 to Brown relates to a ladder caddy that allows a pail of paint to set, rather than hang, in an accessible and secure position to the outside of a hollow rung extension ladder while painting at higher heights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,446 to Brown teaches a ladder caddy for connecting, generally but not limited to, a pail of paint, stain or other such substance to a ladder having hollow rungs and utilizing the hollow portion of one of the rungs to position the pail to the side of the ladder. The ladder caddy includes a holding arm that enters a hollow run from either side of the ladder and is equipped with two short rubber friction sleeves that surround the holding arm at each extreme end of its exposed surface and a support arm into which is anchored at its top end and at 90 degrees one end of the holding arm and to which on its opposite side is anchored a backboard, the bottom edge of which is flush with the bottom end of the support arm. Additionally, the ladder caddy includes a pail holding band support which is flat on one side and is anchored horizontally to, and across, the midsection of the backboard with the opposite side having a concave portion cut out to a depth of about one-half inch to match the contour of the pail, a narrow sheet metal pair holding band anchored in the concave area of the holding band support and equipped with a cam type lock for compressing the band around the pail and with tool hooks anchored to its outer side, a support rod having two parallel ends and a V-shaped horizontal base, with the parallel ends mounted between the backboard and the pail holding band support upon which horizontal portion of the pail rests when placed within the pail holding band and a sheet metal paint brush retainer, one edge of which is pressure-anchored between the backboard and holding band support and the opposite side bent in the shape of an inverted "V" thus providing additional holding pressure against the side of the brush.
The patent to Brown does not teach a first at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the beveled bottom edge of the tray, a second at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the one leg and a third at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the other leg, so as to prevent slippage of the tray on the angled roof. It is therefore believed to be evident that the patent to Brown does not teach the distinctive features of the Applicant's invention.
Also the patent to Brown does not teach telescopically adjustable legs with flexible tabs which can be locked in fixed positions in order to prevent slippage of these legs an paint flooding the area.
The patent to Brown teaches that the tool is made of metal while the present invention is made of plastic which eliminates corrosion.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,264 to Tomasik relates to a paint can and accessory holder which can be removably secured to a ladder and which lends positive assurance to the painter that an open can will not be tipped or dislodged from the ladder during painting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,264 to Tomasik teaches a paint can and accessory holder which includes, in combination, a base for supporting a paint can, the base including a support mount disposed generally horizontally and having fixedly secured thereon a generally flat tray sized and shaped to receive the paint can. The support mount is elongated and has its ends extending beyond the tray, an accessory tray underlying the support mount and has its ends extending beyond the tray, an accessory tray underlying the support mount and has a lip swingably securable to one end thereof. Additionally, it has means for swingably securing together the lip of the accessory tray and the one end of the support mount, the other end of the support mount being a bifurcated, elongated, vertical member having its lower end sized and shaped to fit within the bifurcated support mount end and being removably securable thereto, stop means carried by the support mount for abutment by said lower end of the vertical member, so that the vertical member is disposed at a 90 degree angle with the support mount, means for removably securing together said bifurcated support mount end and the lower end of said vertical member, an elongated upper cross-arm removably securable along its mid-portion to the upper end of the vertical member, means for removably securing together the mid-portion of the upper cross-arm to the upper end of said vertical member, the upper cross-arm being horizontally disposed and generally vertically juxtaposed over the support mount, so that one end of the cross-arm terminates at a location approximately over the center of the tray, means carried by the one end of the cross-arm for holding a paint brush or the like and clamping means removably secured to the other end of the cross-arm for releasably gripping a ladder or other fixed structural member.
The patent to Tomasik does not teach a first at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the beveled bottom edge of the tray, a second at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the one leg and a third at least one sheet metal screw affixed to the bottom of the other leg, so as to prevent slippage of the tray on the angled roof. It is therefore believed to be evident that the patent to Tomasik does not teach the distinctive features of the applicant's invention.
Also the patent to Tomasik does not teach telescopically adjustable legs with flexible tabs which can be locked in fixed positions in order to prevent slippage of these legs an paint flooding the area.
The patent to Tomasik teaches that the tool is made of metal while the present invention is made of plastic which eliminates corrosion.